What happens next?
by Kazziiee
Summary: Agent Rose Gupta, Daisy Millar and Blane Whittaker star! what happened next? Blane And Daisy developed a relationship? HELL YEAH! Daisy-X-Blane
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Daisy's P.O.V I walked into school wearing my pink sleeveless jumper over my white school blouse and my hair down with my fringe flowing over my face. As I walked in I saw Stewart and Blane talking. Blane looked amazing as always in his school shirt and his long flippy hair swaying in the wind. I snapped out of my gaze and walked over to my best friends Zara and Kaleigh.

The bell rang and we walked to class. I sat down next to Zara and the Miss Templeman was rabbiting on about the history of the Sea Cucumber. I felt a vibration across my chest as my communicator buzzed in my shirt pocket. I raised my hand a millisecond before Blane and Rose. "Yes Daisy?" Asked Miss Templeman obviously annoyed. "Miss, I have an awful headache, may I be excused for a while?" I asked with my hand on my forehead acting out I had a major migraine. She nodded and I walked out. I waited by the care takers store room (a.k.a HQ) for Rose and Blane. Blane came within a minute with Rose followed closely behind. I moved the light switch cover and scanned my thumb print. We stepped into the lift and rose pulled the broom sending us plummeting down to HQ.

"Good morning team. The head of M.I.9 has a new mission for you. Some SKUL agents are planning to come to every school in the UK and rid them of their teachers; replacing them with bots to brainwash the kids into SKUL agents. Your job is to find out how they are planning to do this and capture the SKUL agents. Rose I want you to scan the CCTV tapes M.I.9 sent us and see if you can find anything suspicious. Blane, Daisy, you will go undercover to a school who these SKUL agents are visiting today".  
>"What school?" Blane asked. "St. Trentens high school."<br>"My cousin goes there!" I said a little bit too enthusiastically. Lenny stared at me with annoyance.."Sorry" I said quietly looking down at the ground. "Right. Blane here is the address for the school and the uniform worn there, you need to pretend you are a student there and keep look out for any dodgy teachers. Here. This will show any robotic mechanism's when pointed in that direction". Lenny said passing me a bottle of mascara. "What about my disguise?" I huffed. "Blane has both yours and his disguise. You need to leave now before the agents arrive. Be careful." Blane and I nodded and made our way to the lift. Our black outfits changed back to our school uniform. We went to the behind the school and put the other schools uniform on. We ran out trying not to be spotted. We hid behind the wall and walked cautiously out the school gates.

BLANES P.O.V  
>We walked swiftly and calmly out the gate and towards the address. It wasn't too far so there was no need to get a taxi. We walked towards the school building and hid behind a bench. I picked up my pencil communicator. "Rose, we're at the location. There's this suspicion looking guy guarding the entrance, what do we do?" I asked into my communicator. "Get Daisy to use the mascara and test is he's a robot or not." I put the communicator back in my pocket. "Test if he's a robot." I told her.<br>"With the mascara?" She asked.  
>"Nah with the bin. Yes with the mascara!"<br>"Okay okay!" She pointed the mascara at the man and looked at the screen on the left side of the mascara.  
>"He's a robot!" She shouted making the man look in our direction. I quickly ducked dragging Daisy down with me making her practically fall in my lap. She blushed which eventually made me heat up. She looks so beautiful, even when she's blushing. <em>Snap out of it Blane! She can't like a guy like you. You're way out of her league! <em>I must of drifted off because Daisy was snapping her fingers in my face. "Blane! Earth to Blane!" She said sternly. I snapped out of it and paid attention to her.  
>"He's gone round the back, we can sneak in!"<br>"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked a little too pushy.  
>"Okay then let's go." We went through the door and acted like regular students at the school. We were just walking until I felt someone strong grab me and pull me into a closet with Daisy.<p>

**I know it's short but when I was typing it on word it seemed longer DX I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! Please write a review so I can know if you like it or not :') Byeezz**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to change there mission because I didn't really know where the current one was going and I wanted them to go somewhere else.. won't reveal too much so you're going to have to read to find out XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**Roses P.O.V back at HQ

I was watching the CCTV footage and noticed a man carry a cardboard box which seemed to be heavy. Maybe he had something in it. I zoomed in and took a snapshot of his face. I then scanned it to see if he was in our criminal data-base which unfortunately he wasn't. I didn't know what to do from here so I decided to contact Blane and Daisy to see if they had found anything else out. I tried to contact them with our communicators but it seemed they had no signal. "Daisy? Blane?" All I could here was a buzzing noise. I immediately told Lenny and then he checked the CCTV cameras that he planted around the school that Daisy and Blane were visiting. I stared plainly as I saw Daisy and Blane pushed into a cupboard by what looked to be a SKUL agent.  
>Daisy's P.O.V<br>I got pushed into Blane and into a cupboard. I quickly turned around and tried to open the cupboard. No such luck. Blane then tried to ram the door down but just ended up with a bruised shoulder and locked door. He sighed and sat down on an olden wooden chair. All of a sudden I heard a screeching noise, like a cat scratching a chalk board. I held my hands close to my ears and tried to block out the noise. I noticed Blane looking at me strangely... He couldn't hear the noise. "What's wrong?" He asked worried. Before I could reply I collapsed into Blane's strong arms.

Blane's P.O.V  
>I was just sitting on a wooden chair when Daisy held her hands to her ears, I asked her what's wrong but she just collapsed into my arms. I started lightly tapping her face. "Daisy?" No answer. "Daisy!" I said louder. No answer. I started shaking her but still nothing happened. I started to get really worried and see if I could contact Rose or Lenny. All I could hear was buzzing. I then realized Daisy had the sonic sound earrings from one of our recent missions, she must have heard something causing her to faint. I took them out her ears and almost immediately Daisy shot up. She sat up on my lap and looked around then noticing she was on my lap. She quickly got up obviously embarrassed considering she was blushing. "Erm.. I.. Sorry" She said looking at the ground. "It's fine. But tell me something, why were you wearing these?" I said holding up the sonic sound earrings.<br>"Pfft.. Those? I erm.. They look good on me" She said quietly looking down at the ground. I shook my head and chuckled.  
>"Worth passing out for? Mmhm.. Totally" I said sarcastically she stuck her tongue out at me and giggled, making me laugh at her childishness. Then it struck me. Maybe we could open the door with the sonic noise! "Daisy put the earrings by the lock on the door" She looked confused but she didn't complain and did as she was told, the door burst open. Daisy looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and we walked out and into the corridor. We quietly crept along until we got to one of the classrooms. We carefully got in before any of the other students did and hid in the teacher's cupboard.<br>ROSE P.O.V  
>I sighed of relief as I saw Daisy and Blane step out of the cupboard and walk across to a classroom. I told Lenny and he stopped pacing around and sat down. He then got a call from M.I.9, he answered.<br>"Hello?" Lenny spoke into the phone.  
>"Hello Lenny, this is the head of M.I.9. Change of plans. M.I.9 are bringing in less skilled agents for this job, your agents are going to be in California doing a harder task. Please alert your agents and make sure they get packed as tomorrow morning a car will pick them up and take them to a hotel which they will stay in until the evening and then they will get a private jet to fly them off. Further information will be given when they arrive. Goodbye Lenny." She hung up. I looked at Lenny and he shrugged and contacted Daisy and Blane.<br>Daisy's P.O.V  
>Blane and I went into the cupboard and shut the door. It was quite small and I was crammed up against Blane the whole time. I blushed like crazy and he tensed up against me but soon relaxed. My communicator buzzed against my ass in my back pocket. Oh god. I couldn't reach it. "Erm.. Blane.." I said quietly.<br>"Yeah?" He asked.  
>"Could you erm.. get my communicator out my back pocket?" I blushed as I said this. He looked down at my communicator and smirked. He put in my pocket and I blushed as he brushed his fingers against my black skinny jeans as he got the communicator out. He handed it over and I answered it quickly trying to hide my embarrassment. "Hello? Lenny? Rose?" I answered.<br>"Daisy, it's Lenny, I need you and Blane to report back immediately, plans have been changed." Lenny hung up and I looked at Blane who heard the conversation. We were about to step out until we heard children walking in. I heard Blane curse under his breath. I picked up my communicator and whispered to Lenny what was going on. He told us to get back as soon as the class is finished. We agreed and waited.  
>Blane's P.O.V<br>We were waiting until the class had finished. The longest 45 minutes I've ever experienced, yet I enjoyed it because I was with Daisy. Everything was going fine.. until the teacher needed to get something from the cupboard. We heard him coming and quickly jammed into a dark corner, Daisy had ended up sitting between my legs and leaning backwards into my chest whilst I held her face from screaming as there was a spider right beside us. The teacher went out and Daisy jumped out and let out a small gasp and looked at the spider. Me, being the fearless bastard I am, squashed that mother f**ker and told Daisy to sit down. The class finally ended and we ran out of the cupboard. Except the teacher was still sitting there... and he was not at all a human. He stood up and grabbed Daisy by the neck and lifted her up into the air. The robot must have been bionic because the bullets from my stun gun I hid in my jacket pocket weren't working what-so-ever. I looked at Daisy gasping for air. She was pale and losing her life slowly. I couldn't stand it if she died. I got up all my strength and kicked the bionic piece of shit to the ground and caught Daisy as she fell from the robots arms. I took her hand and ran out the school with her and back to St. Hopes and to HQ. We walked in and Lenny told us all about California and what's going to happen. I stood there in shock as well as Daisy but soon enough we realized this could be good. Maybe I could tell her how I feel on the mission. I mean none of our friends except Rose will be there to mock, and she already knows anyways. I smiled to myself and walked home as there was no point going back to lessons anyway as they finished in 10 minutes. I got home and started packing some stuff. Lenny created some leaflet asking for permission to go on a school trip so our parents thought we were just gone there. Looks like we will be gone for a month according to the letter he wrote. I finished my packing and started to play video games.  
>Daisy's P.O.V<br>_Dear diary,  
>Oh my gosh! This is going to be amazing! I've always dreamed of going to Cali for a holiday or something and now I am... sort of... except with Rose and Blane. Blane, that name makes me go weak to the knees. I think I am well and truly in love with him. Maybe I can tell him I feel!<em>_Even if he doesn't feel the same way at least he will know. Oh well G2G get packed.  
>xoxoDaisyxoxo<br>_I put my diary on my bed and packed away my clothes into a suitcase when daddy came in and gave me the 'permission slip' and walked out of my room. I packed away my pyjamas, makeup and some magazines and closed my suitcase. I put my diary in the pouch at the front and sat down on my bed.  
>Rose's P.O.V<br>I walked into my house and gave the fake permission slip to my parents. They signed and I walked upstairs to pack. I put away my clothes and pyjamas and then put some science books in there too. I put some test tubes and a Bunsen burner in just in case. I zipped up the suitcase and started reading the newspaper.

* * *

><p><strong>Longer!XD Yeah I would've carried on this chapter but I'd prefer to put in into the next chapter instead:) Please enjoy and write a review pleasee:3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

** So guys I think Imma update a chapter every 1 or 2 days so I don't leave you guys waiting. I will never give this up for adoption and I will carry on updating on time, I'm not the one to give up so yeah ,, enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>Daisy's P.O.V<br>I woke up bright and early and got changed into a white tank top and cute little cardigan and a short pink skirt and flat dolly shoes. I brushed my hair and put a cute pink headband in. I went downstairs and said goodbye to my parents and put my suitcase into the car of my personal driver. I arrived at school and saw Blane and Rose. I walked to them and we all went down to HQ and waited for M.I.9 to send our car. I was sitting in the spinning chair and was just waiting when Lenny's phone rang. The car was here and we brought our suitcases into the lift and was sent plummeting down. We made our way to the car and opened the boot. I tried to lift my suitcase up but it was too heavy.  
>Blane's P.O.V<br>I looked at Daisy who was struggling to get her suitcase into the boot of the car. I laughed and took it from her hands. I lifted into the boot with no problem whatsoever. "Well you're a guy. Guy's are stronger than girls!" Daisy said obviously jealous of my sexy muscles *Wink wink* "Whatever," I simply replied. We got into the car, Daisy was in the middle with Rose and I on either sides of her. The car ride was quite short and we got out and waited in the hotel for god knows how long. Eventually we were told to come out and get onto the private jet. The journey was estimated to be about 9 hours long so we should probably get some sleep. Daisy and I sat at the end of plane with Rose opposite us. Rose soon fell asleep and I could see Daisy didn't feel very well. "Daisy, are you okay?" I asked her.  
>"No, I get travel sickness really easily," Daisy replied.<br>"Maybe you should get to sleep."  
>"I would but it's not very comfortable so I won't be able to get my mind of the sickness causing me not to sleep."<br>I looked at her, she was awfully pale. She started to become really dizzy and held her head.  
>"Come here." I pulled her into a hug and she lay on my chest. This was the best day of my life! She wrapped her arms around me and slowly fell asleep on my chest. I wrested my chin on her head and slowly fell asleep with her.<p>

We were awoken by the plane immediately stopping to a halt. I saw Daisy slowly raise and stretch her arms out. We got out the plane and headed towards the hotel we'll be staying in for around a month. It was big but our room was tiny! There were 2 beds at the end of the room and 1 bed at the side of the room with 1 bathroom and 1 shower opposite, yet it was all bunched up into a small room. I quickly decided what bed I wanted, it was one of the bed's at the end of the room. I jumped on it and shouted "SHOT GUN THIS BED!". Rose was quicker then Daisy and shot gunned the bed which was by itself, Daisy was stuck with the bed beside me which I was secretly happy about.  
>Rose's P.O.V<br>I was glad to get the bed which was away from the others so I could read my science books in peace without them judging me. I looked at the time and it was about 11pm where we were. I decided to take a shower before I slept.  
>Blane's P.O.V<br>Rose went into the shower and considering we had to get up at 5am I decided to go straight to bed but Daisy had hogged the bathroom so I had to get changed in the room.  
>Daisy's P.O.V<br>I wiped off my makeup and put on my pyjama crop top and shorts and walked out the bathroom to see Blane standing in only his pyjama bottoms. My jaw dropped, HE IS SO BUFF! I walked quietly into my bed and wrote in my diary.  
><em>Dear diary,<br>OH EM GEE! I finished changing and Blane was stood there! Right in front of me showing his bare chest! He has a fit six pack! Oh my gosh I'm falling harder for him by the second, he's just so amazing. He's fit, hot, buff, and he has an amazing personality. I am well and truly in love with him. I need him to know how I feel, I just need him to know. It will feel so much better knowing I don't have to hide it from him anymore. But what if he doesn't feel the same way? It will kill me mentally and physically. If he didn't feel the same I'd probably kill myself. Wow I didn't know love felt so shit. Oh well, I'll tell him soon, I promise. Anyways byez.  
>xoxoxoDaisyxoxoxoxo<br>_I tucked my diary underneath my pillow and went to sleep  
>Blane's P.O.V<br>I saw Daisy put away her diary, maybe if I look inside some time I can find out her true feelings for me! I will look tomorrow night after she's gone to bed then the next day I will tell her my feelings if hers are the same as mine. I rested my head on my pillow and soon fell asleep.  
>~~~~The next day~~~~~~ (No-ones P.O.V from now on unless said so)<br>Daisy got up bright and early and had a shower. She then changed into her spy clothes with consisted of black skinnies, black tank top and cardigan and black vans. Blane woke up a short while after daisy and got changed into his spy gear which was another pair of black skinnies, a white tank top and a black jumper over it and black converse. Blane walked out and saw Daisy sitting on her bed looking at a picture. He sat next to her and looked down at the picture. It was of her family. Daisy's family had grown apart, they barely spoke anymore and it was just getting to her. She started to cry and Blane pulled her into his shoulder and comforted her. He stroked her long brown locks and soon she stopped crying. Rose woke up just as Blane had stopped Daisy crying so they waited for Rose then they went down into the carpark.

* * *

><p><strong>Whats gonna happen ? O': And what's there mission?:') Please review and next chapter will be up soon, byezz XD <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**OH MY GOD, MAN. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. IM SO SORRY SO SO SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY. DID I MENTION I WAS SORRY? Basically, heres the dealio, I lost my password (yeah, I'm so smart) and I no longer have access to the email that is connected to this account, I'm afraid. Anyway, I found my old notebook, and guess what? My password was in it! I read your reviews, and I just want to say, I am so sorry for like what, a year delay?! I promise you, if you guys keep giving me the support, this series will continue3 I love you all so much, and I can't thank you enough for the reviews! Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Blane's P.O.V<em>

I woke up bright and early, before Daisy and Rose. I decided to see if I could read Daisy's diary. I slowly tiptoed over to her bed and opened up her drawer. It wasn't in the first one, so I went to the second. Daisy murmured slightly, causing me to jump. She turned over so she was no longer facing me and I let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't in the third drawer either. I figured she must have hidden it somewhere; probably under her pillow. I couldn't really lift her head and get it, so I decided to ignore it and just go and get changed.

Lenny was coming by later to give us our mission. I quickly put on my spy uniform and went back into the bedroom. Rose was awake with her nose buried in a book about 'science and all things bright!' I wrinkled my nose slightly. Why was she studying? I ignored it, I never understood Rose, and I probably never will.

Around half an hour later, Daisy finally awoke from her slumber. She groaned as she brushed her hands through her hair. She opened her eyes and suddenly they widened. She quickly grabbed her duvet and wrapped around herself and her face. "Don't look at morning me!" She said, running into a wall before she got into the bathroom. I chuckled. I don't know what she's upset about, she looked perfectly fine. Which in guy terms basically means she looked gorgeous.

"Rose?" Daisy asked from the bathroom.

I looked over at Rose who was still reading her book, not even paying attention.

"She's reading, what do you need?" I asked her through the door.

"Um... It's fine, don't worry! Just girl stuff."

I crinkled my nose once again.

"Is it... you know... Your time of the month?" I asked awkwardly.

"No!" Daisy screeched, causing Rose' head to shoot up.

"What's going on?" She asked, confused.

"Daisy wants you." I said, sitting back on the bed.

"Yes, Daisy?" Rose asked.

"Can you go in my suitcase and get me a pair of underwear and a bra? Preferably black and matching!"

I rolled my eyes. That's what she meant by 'girl stuff'.

"Oh, and pick up my spy suit, it's in the tuxedo bag inside my suit case!"

"Yes, Ma'am. Whatever you say, ma'am." Rose mumbled.

"Get over it!" Daisy said.

Daisy opened the door slightly and grabbed them from her.

"Thank you, Rose." Rose said to herself, angry that Daisy hadn't thanked her.

The door opened about 30 minutes later. Daisy stepped out, her hair perfectly straight and her makeup accurately applied. _Wait, did I just say that? God, I've got to stop listening to Daisy's girl talk._

Rose went into the bathroom next, but she took around 10 minutes, no where near as long as Daisy. A little after Rose had changed, Lenny came knocking on our door. Rose was the one who let him in and he stepped inside a serious emotion placed on his face as always.

"Right guys. SKUL agents have created a game that has been dispatched around the world, especially here. They're selling copies downtown. Blane, Daisy, your mission is to go as a married couple, wanting a copy for your son. Ask as many questions as you can, acting as concerned parents. Don''t let anything slip, we're counting on you. Rose, you and I are going to the company building itself, hopefully we can video them and get some information. Good luck, team. Rose, I expect you down on the bottom floor in 10 minutes. Daisy, Blane, here are your disguises, let's get going!"

_**Right, shortish chapter bc tired. But will be longer next time. Again, i'm sOooOooooOOoOOOOoOOOOOOOOoOoooOoooOOooOoOo sorry for the delay. Like jfc you dont even know how sorry I am! But Daisy and Blane acting as a married couple, eh? **_


	5. Chapter 5

Blane's P.O.V

Daisy was the first one to change into her disguise. Rose and Lenny were on the bottom floor talking about god knows what. Probably smart stuff that neither I or Daisy would understand. Knowing Daisy would take a while to get changed, I decided to look under her pillow for the diary I knew she had. I slowly slipped my hand over to the pillow, flipping it up to reveal a fluffy pink diary with "Do not touch!" printed in a light purple on the cover. I looked over at the bathroom before slowly changing the page.

_Omg! They didn't have the dress I wanted in my size today! It was a beautiful salmon gown and I was so excited just for them to tell me they didn't have it in a size 6! Apparently they don't have sizes that small, I'm not even skinny!_

Jesus Christ, Daisy could be a spokes person for the whole flipping population of girls over the world with that. I turned the page once again.

_How does Rose study so much? I tried and I stopped after about five minutes._

I sighed. I decided to scan read them and see if I noticed my name. Knowing my luck, I noticed my name just as Daisy opened the bathroom door. I stuffed the diary back under the pillow and sat with my hands in my lap.

"Uhm?" She said, questioningly.

"Your bed is comfier than mine." I said pathetically. "Anyway, I need to get changed." I added, rushing in the bathroom with my disguise.

I quickly changed and then followed Daisy out and to the bottom floor. She was wearing a pink dress with black heels and had a blonde wig on. I was wearing a mustache, a black wig that slicked back like Elvis Presley and a suit that looked like it came from the 60's.

Lenny handed us a few gadgets and a map to the sale. We nodded and made our way down the road.

Daisy and I walked in a comfortable silence down the road, trying not to bring attention to us.

"There!" Daisy whispered, pointing to a game shop that people were crowding.

We walked towards it and joined the crowd.

"How are we going to get through?" She whispered.

"Follow me." I said, grabbing her hand and leading her through the crowd.

Luckily we had the advantage that these were all adults and a few scrawny little kids and we were teenagers with the ability to sneak through the crowd. We got in the shop in minutes and walked straight to the front desk where a man with glasses stood, talking to a few customers.

"Hello." I greeted in a disguised voice.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"We're looking to buy this game for our son." Daisy starts, pointing to a poster on the wall. "He thinks it's very 'cool'." She continues, using the quotation marks to make her seem older.

"Okay, want me to get you a copy?"

"Oh no. We want to know what it's about first. Who's it's creator? Where did you get yours dispatched from? How much is it? What's it about? What happens if you get addicted to the game? Will you get addicted to the game easily?"

The man looked taken aback.

"Hey, how about I give you the creators phone number. He can give you all the information you need."

Wow that was easier than I thought. Daisy looked as surprised as I did.

"Thank you!"

We said, walking out the shop.

"That was easy." She said, fiddling with the paper she was handed.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Well, Lenny and Rose won't be back for a bit. Want to go get some lunch or something? I heard they do amazing Omelets a few shops away."

I nodded, smiling.

**_Yeah this ones short too ¬_¬ but next chapter is where it gets fluffy c: And I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!_**


End file.
